Zone d'ombre
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Jeune chevaliers d'or, Aiolos et Saga s'entraînent ensemble. Un jour, tout bascule .... Soyez gentil les , reviewez ! merci !


- Raté !, s'écria Aiolos, jubilant.

Il avait tout juste eu le temps d'esquiver le coup que Saga venait de lui porter. De la chance aussi, il devait l'avouer. Il ne l'avait pas manqué de beaucoup. Une dizaine de centimètres, tout au plus, et il en aurait été quitte pour prendre un rendez-vous chez son dentiste.

Saga n'avait jamais été un adversaire facile, et maintenant qu'il était devenu chevalier d'or comme lui, les choses se corsaient encore. Les entraînements étaient plus acharnés, les combats plus disputés.

Le Gémeau dégagea son poing, littéralement encastré dans la roche par la force du coup et sourit.

- Bien joué, admit-il. A ton tour, donc.

Il recula de quelques pas afin de laisser une marge de manœuvre à son adversaire, qui était acculé à un mur de pierre.

Aiolos l'examina un long moment en silence. Pas facile de savoir par où attaquer. La garde de Saga était parfaite, sa concentration totale. Une véritable forteresse humaine, capable de parer n'importe quel coup. La seule chance – s'il en existait une – était de le prendre par surprise. Bref, ça n'était pas gagné d'avance…

- Par les flèches d'or du Sagittaire !, tonna Aiolos en fondant à une vitesse vertigineuse sur Saga.

Contrairement à son habitude, il avait déclenché son attaque à gauche. L'idée était bonne, et il faillit réussir son coup. Son poing frôla des boucles bleues et fendit le vide. Une fraction de seconde plus tôt, pensa-t-il, un peu déçu malgré lui, et je le touchais.

Joli, fit Saga d'un ton admiratif. J'avoue que ça n'est pas passé loin. Mais que dis-tu de ça ??? GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !!!!!

Aiolos comprit aussitôt le danger, et fit un bond de cabri pour se mettre à l'abri sur un rocher qui surplombait l'arène naturelle où ils avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner tous les deux. Mais c'était exactement ce que Saga avait escompté. Et avant même qu'il ait réellement compris ce qui se passait, Aiolos sentit la pierre sous lui être aspirée par le gigantesque tourbillon né de l'attaque de son adversaire, et il se retrouva précipité à terre, fesses en l'air et le nez dans la poussière.

- Hé !, s'écria-t-il. C'est pas très réglo, ça !

Saga affichait un large sourire sur son visage ruisselant de sueur.

- Non, pas très, admit-il.

- Rassure-toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, mon gaillard !

- Je l'espère bien. Mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu m'attrapes d'abord !

Et dans la seconde, il avait disparu.

- Ah, tu crois m'échapper comme ça ?, maugréa Aiolos sans parvenir à réfréner un sourire en coin. Tu te fais les illusions !

Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour retrouver sa piste. Bien évidemment, Saga avait bloqué son cosmos pour ne pas être repéré, mais il y avait une chose en revanche qu'il ne pouvait éviter : comme toute personne, il avait une odeur, aussi ténue soit-elle, et l'intensité de l'entraînement et le nez particulièrement sensible du Sagittaire jouaient en sa défaveur. Aiolos suivit sa trace dans le dédale des rochers, et finit par aboutir dans un petit défilé étouffant de chaleur. Il s'immobilisa un instant, tous ses sens en alerte. Dans cet espace réduit, l'« ennemi» pouvait lui tomber dessus sans crier gare, en ne lui laissant pratiquement aucune marge de manœuvre.

- Coucou, cria une voix familière qui se répercuta dans tout le défilé.

- Et il se fiche de moi, en plus !

Impossible en effet de savoir d'où venait la voix. Les rochers réverbéraient les sons en les déformant. Une oreille fine n'était d'aucune utilité dans un tel cas.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier !, cria Aiolos.

Un petit éclat de rire lui répondit, et aussitôt l'écho l'éclata en des dizaines d'autres.

Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris se poursuivit encore un long moment jusqu'à ce que Saga, beau joueur, sorte de sa cachette entre deux rochers et file, vif comme l'éclair, vers l'arène dont ils étaient venus.

- On se lasse ? , lui cria Aiolos en s'élançant sur ses talons.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Il faut absolument que je reprenne l'avantage, pensa Aiolos. Sinon il va me faire galoper comme ça jusqu'au Jugement Dernier.

Et subitement, au lieu de le suivre, il bifurqua et disparut. Saga s'en aperçut, et s'arrêta net. De prédateur, il était soudain devenu proie. L'oreille aux aguets, il se mit en position de défense au milieu de l'arène, comme on lui avait appris à le faire. D'où qu'il vienne, l'ennemi était ainsi forcé de s'avancer à découvert.

Tapi dans les rochers, Aiolos avait compris son intention. Et il savait comment la réduire à néant : en allumant un contre-feu . Sans perdre une seconde, il visa un point précis. Pas Saga, mais la falaise, un peu en retrait de lui. Le stratagème réussit. Saga se détourna brusquement en direction de l'endroit où Aiolos avait frappé. Si bien que lorsque celui-ci s'élança, il n'était pas prêt. Sa défense était devenue inefficace, et il dut se remettre en position, perdant un temps précieux.

C'est ce qu'Aiolos n'avait pas prévu. Le coup partit, trop tôt. Saga dut le comprendre l'espace d'un éclair, et tenta de se replier. En reculant instinctivement, il trébucha sur un caillou et tomba lourdement à la renverse, sous les yeux d'un Aiolos épouvanté.

- Pare !, hurla le Sagittaire.

Trop tard. Saga encaissa le coup de plein fouet. Un gigantesque nuage de poussière les enveloppa tous les deux.

- Saga !

Aiolos bondit, et se figea d'horreur.

Le Gémeau gisait sur le dos, inerte. D'entre ses lèvres crispées glissa un filet de sang qui dévala la joue et le cou avant de se perdre dans les cheveux. Mais le pire, c'était ses yeux. Deux lacs immenses, d'un bleu terne, dans lesquels les nuages se reflétaient.

Saga avait été tué sur le coup.

****

Ce matin-là, au moment même où se jouait le drame, le Grand Pope Shion était déjà devant son bureau. Déjà -ou plutôt encore, car en réalité il y avait passé la nuit, à annoter divers documents sous le regard désapprobateur de son secrétaire.

Celui-ci entra, portant sur un plateau une tasse fumante.

- Voilà votre café, Majesté. Mais je persiste à penser que, vu votre âge, il serait tout de même plus raisonnable de …

- Mon grand âge se porte bien, Agathon, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, l'interrompit Shion d'une voix enjouée en se levant, la tasse à la main. Qui plus est, la retraite approche à grands pas. Plus que quelques mois et je pourrai nommer mon successeur. Le plus dur va être de choisir qui, entre Saga et Aiolos, siègera à ma place. Qu'en penses-tu ? Hmm, corsé, ton café, hein ! Rien qu'à l'odeur, ça se devine …Je ne risque pas de piquer du nez sur mes dossiers avec ça ….

Le secrétaire leva les yeux pour prendre le ciel à témoin, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire malicieusement Shion sous son masque . C'était exactement la réaction qu'il escomptait. Agathon se dirigeait vers la porte quand un bruit de porcelaine se fracassant sur le sol le fit se retourner.

- Majesté ???

Shion semblait tétanisé, comme frappé par la foudre, et à ses pieds gisaient les débris de la tasse et une flaque de café qui brunissait le tapis.

- Majesté, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Oh, par tous les Dieux, non ! , murmura le Grand Pope d'une voix blanche.

Sa respiration était oppressée. Agathon se précipita sur lui, redoutant un malaise.

- Voulez-vous que j'appelle votre médecin ?, insista-t-il.

Mais Shion ne répondit pas.

- Saga ! Oh, toute-puissante déesse, épargnez-moi cette douleur !, rajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même.

- Mais que se passe-t… ?

Agathon n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa question. Sa main, qui avait saisi l'avant-bras du Grand Pope, se referma sur le vide. Shion avait disparu.

****

Il n'eut aucun mal à localiser l'endroit où Aiolos se trouvait. Sa cosmoénergie émettait une telle aura de détresse qu'il aurait presque pu la ressentir à l'autre bout du monde. Il avait beau avoir frôlé la mort un grand nombre de fois, l'avoir côtoyée si souvent, il ne s'y habituait pas, et il sentit ses entrailles se tordre devant le spectacle qu'il découvrit.

A quelques mètres de lui, Aiolos était penché sur Saga, et le tenait par les épaules, le secouant comme pour le réveiller. Mais Saga, le visage d'une pâleur effrayante, ne réagit pas. Sa tête glissa doucement sur le côté, en direction du Grand Pope, et Shion put voir son regard vide.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien le cosmos du Gémeau qu'il avait senti s'éteindre brusquement tout à l'heure.

Soudain, la rage submergea Aiolos, et il se mit subitement à arracher la tunique de Saga. Shion comprit aussitôt son intention.

- Non !, cria-t-il. Non ! Attends !

En un éclair il fut près du Sagittaire. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas avoir entendu ou saisi le sens de ce qu'il lui avait dit, car il continuait à dénuder le jeune homme. Shion fut contraint de lui saisir les poignets pour l'arrêter. Aiolos leva alors vers lui un regard bouleversé et chargé d'incompréhension.

- Laissez-moi faire !, s'écria-t-il.

Il se débattit, tenta de se libérer , mais le Grand Pope avait prévu sa réaction et le maintint d'une main de fer.

- Non ! Attends !

- On n'a pas le temps d'attendre ! Lâchez-moi !

- Non ! Fais-moi confiance !

L'autorité naturelle qui émanait de Shion à ce moment-là l'emporta sur le désespoir d'Aiolos, qui cessa de se débattre.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Shion se détourna de lui et reporta son attention sur Saga. En un clin d'œil, sa longue expérience lui permit d'estimer les blessures du jeune homme. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il ne trouva aucun pouls. Le thorax et l'abdomen avaient encaissé la plus grande partie du choc, et en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine, Shion constata que plusieurs côtes avaient subi de multiples fractures, notamment du côté du cœur. Intensifiant son cosmos, il les ressouda en quelques secondes. Au dessus, la clavicule aussi était cassée, ainsi que l'avant-bras ; mais ces blessures ne nécessitaient pas un traitement immédiat. Il y avait beaucoup plus urgent.

- Vas-y, maintenant, ordonna-t-il à Aiolos.

S'efforçant de garder son calme, Aiolos releva délicatement le menton de Saga, et , se penchant sur lui, il vérifia sa respiration. Il ne fut pas surpris de n'en trouver aucune, mais ne se découragea pas. Avec méthode, il desserra les mâchoires de Saga, et , tout en pinçant ses narines, il appliqua ses lèvres sur celles du Gémeau.

C'était une impression bizarre, ce simulacre de baiser avec Saga qui ne réagissait pas …

Aiolos expira doucement, surveillant du coin de l'œil la poitrine de Saga qui se souleva avant de s'affaisser dès qu'il libéra sa bouche, puis il reprit une inspiration et recommença.

Se redressant, il posa la paume de sa main dans le creux des côtes inférieures, juste sur le sternum. Le bras tendu, il enfonça son poing de cinq ou six centimètres, suffisamment pour que la compression de la cage thoracique entraîne un mouvement du sang à l'intérieur même du cœur, rétablissant un semblant de circulation sanguine et ainsi l'oxygénation du cerveau. Trente compressions, deux insufflations, trente compressions, deux insufflations, trente compressions ….

Il s'acharna avec une rage contenue pendant un temps qu'il aurait été bien incapable de définir mais qui lui parut un siècle, guettant fébrilement un battement de cœur ou un souffle.

Mais Saga demeurait inerte.

La panique enfla en lui.

- Majesté ! Majesté !

- Continue, lui intima Shion. N'arrête pas, quoi qu'il se produise !

Aiolos jeta un bref coup d'œil affolé dans sa direction. A côté de lui, le Grand Pope était agenouillé, ses deux mains crispées sur celle de Saga à la briser. Tout à coup, la cosmoénergie de Shion explosa avec une force prodigieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que …. ?, bégaya Aiolos.

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! Continue !

Dans la seconde qui suivit, un phénomène étrange, dont le Sagittaire n'avait jamais été témoin, se produisit. Il pouvait toucher Shion, à côté de lui, le voir, sentir son cosmos, et pourtant Shion n'était plus là ! Il avait mentalement disparu , comme si con corps n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide !

- Comment …. ?

Soudain, un grand sourire d'espoir illumina son visage. Il avait compris ce que le Grand Pope était en train de faire : aller disputer l'âme de Saga à Hadès. Le vieil homme s'était projeté mentalement dans le royaume des morts pour en ramener Saga. Un grand frisson de terreur glacée fit aussitôt place à la chaleur qui venait naître en lui : si jamais Shion échouait, ils mourraient tous les deux ….

Il s'écoula une heure, peut-être deux, pendant lesquelles Aiolos s'acharna à pratiquer respiration artificielle et massage cardio-vasculaire à Saga. De temps à autre, il jetait un regard nerveux en direction de Shion. Figé comme une statue, nimbé de sa formidable aura, celui-ci paraissait donner des signes de fatigue. Sa respiration devenait oppressée, et le Sagittaire percevait de temps à autre une faible plainte sous son masque. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient dans son cou. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir dans ces conditions ?

- Oh, Athéna, murmura Aiolos, venez-nous en aide !

Si le stratagème de Shion échouait, il serait de facto nommé Pope, mais cela lui semblait ridiculement abstrait à présent.

Il y eut soudain une flambée de cosmos émanant de Shion ….. puis plus rien. Aiolos, muet de saisissement vit le Grand Pope vaciller et s'effondrer, hors d'haleine.

- Majesté !

Shion écarta d'un geste tremblant le bras d'Aiolos qui se précipitait pour le soutenir.

- Ca va, ne t'en fais pas, occupe-toi plutôt de Saga. Je crois que j'ai réussi à relier son corps et son esprit mais…

Aiolos acquiesça et reporta son attention sur le Gémeau. Son cœur s'emballa de joie quand il perçut un pouls , faible certes, mais régulier.

- Il est vivant, il est vivant !

Les larmes débordaient de ses yeux, mais il ne s'en apercevait même pas. Près de lui, Shion se redressa sur un coude avec un soupir qui évacuait toute la tension de ces moments cauchemardesques. Il lui fallut encore un moment avant de récupérer la totale maîtrise de ses sens. Il était mentalement épuisé, et tout son corps lui faisait si mal qu'il avait l'impression de sortir d'une guerre sainte, mais peu lui importait. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Il ôta son masque rituel qui le faisait suffoquer et le posa sur le sol.

- Attendons encore un moment, puis ramenons-le chez lui, suggéra-t-il. Il n'y a plus de danger immédiat.

Aiolos se sentit beaucoup mieux lorsqu'il vit Saga allongé dans son lit, la tête confortablement calée sur l'oreiller et couverture remontée jusqu'à la poitrine. Certes, il arborait toujours un teint affreusement pâle, mais sa respiration et son pouls étaient relativement stables. Après une telle épreuve, reprendre conscience nécessiterait quelques heures, estima Shion.

Le Sagittaire avait pris le premier tour de veille auprès du lit de Saga. Shion tenait à grand-peine sur ses jambes et n'avait pas eu la force de protester. Il s'était effondré dans un fauteuil et somnolait à présent, couvé du regard par un Aiolos rempli d'admiration et de reconnaissance.

L'attente fut presque aussi insupportable que ces atroces moments durant lesquels la vie de Saga avaient été dans la balance. Et , surtout, elle s'éternisa. Contrairement à ce que Shion avait prévu, Saga ne reprit pas connaissance.

Au fil des heures, Aiolos vit le visage du Grand Pope s'assombrir. Quelque chose clochait, et il ne savait pas quoi ni pourquoi, mais ce ne fut que quand il vit Shion poser sa main sur le front blanc de Saga qu'il comprit la gravité de la situation.

- Majesté …. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ?

Shion ne lui répondit pas, concentré sur sa tâche.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Je ne comprends pas … Je sens son esprit, mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre ? Pourquoi ?

Il paraissait perdu et terriblement vulnérable tout à coup.

Aiolos chercha une phrase, un mot, n'importe quoi qui eût pu réconforter le vieil homme, mais si Shion n'avait pas de réponse à sa question, comment lui aurait-il pu l'avoir ? En termes de pouvoirs psychiques ou cosmiques , le gouffre qui les séparait ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi béant.

****

Il était sorti quelques instants, juste le temps de respirer un peu d'air et de calmer ses nerfs à vif. Appuyé contre le tronc de l'olivier qui dispensait à la maison de Saga un peu de fraîcheur l'été, il se força à inspirer à pleins poumons. Le calme de la nuit était vivifiant et il se sentit un peu mieux. Au-dessus de lui, les étoiles étincelaient sur le bleu profond du ciel.

- Une belle nuit pour mourir, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Mais il fut tout à coup interrompu dans ses pensées. Il y avait eu un bruit ténu, à peine perceptible, comme un frôlement contre les branches d'un buisson. Un animal ?

Aiolos garda l'oreille tendue un moment, mais il n'entendit plus rien. Juste au moment où il se disait qu'il avait dû rêver, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant dans l'état de tension extrême dans lequel il se trouvait depuis ces dernières heures, une forme indistincte se détacha sur le sol baigné par la clarté de la lune et à pas de chat se dirigea vers lui. Il se semblait pas hostile, mais, méfiant, Aiolos se tassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir.

L'autre passa tout près de lui sans paraître remarquer sa présence, et Aiolos vit une longue main fine jaillir de l'espèce de cape informe qui enveloppait l'individu et, du bout des ongles, gratter le bois de la porte.

- Hé toi, fit Aiolos, qui es-tu , et que fais-tu ici ?

L'inconnu parut surpris, mais ne chercha pas à prendre la fuite. Aiolos le vit se mettre en position de défense. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas un simple voyageur égaré ; il savait où il était, et à qui il faisait face.

- Eh bien, réponds ?, reprit Aiolos.

Mais l'autre resta muet.

Aiolos fit un pas en avant, plus curieux qu'inquiet. Il avait tort. Rapide comme l'éclair, son adversaire en profita pour lui envoyer son poing au creux de l'estomac, suffisamment fort pour faire chanceler n'importe quel individu normalement constitué. Mais un chevalier d'or, même le plus faible d'entre eux, était incontestablement d'un niveau bien supérieur et il en fut pour ses frais. Profitant de la diversion, l'inconnu ébaucha un mouvement pour s'enfuir, mais fut rejeté en arrière par le Sagittaire, qui lui serrait l'avant-bras comme dans un étau.

- Hep, pas si vite ! Tu ne vas pas me fausser compagnie avant que je ne sache qui tu es, et ce que tu viens faire ici !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il saisit la capuche qui dissimulait le visage de l'individu aux rayons indiscrets de la lune, et la rejeta dans son dos.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

- C'est …. impossible !

Devant lui se tenait, le défiant du regard, le chevalier des Gémeaux.

****

Il fallut quelques secondes à Aiolos pour se rendre compte de son erreur. C'était bien le visage de Saga, si fin et si grave, et en même temps, il était différent. Il y avait un petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable, mélange de vivacité et de mépris -oui, de mépris ! - dans les prunelles sombres qui étincelaient de fureur sous les épaisses franges de cils noirs.

- Lâche-moi, siffla une voix. Lâche-moi tout de suite !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur la haute silhouette pleine de noblesse de Shion.

- Je m'attendais à ta visite, fit le Grand Pope d'une voix très calme. Lâche-le, Aiolos.

Le Sagittaire obéit, abasourdi. Aussitôt, l'inconnu lui glissa des doigts et pénétra dans la maison, bousculant le Grand Pope au passage, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas devant ce signe flagrant d'irrespect. Au contraire, son regard d'une infinie tristesse erra autour de lui avant de revenir se poser sur Aiolos, et il sembla au Sagittaire que tout le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules en cet instant.

- Entre, Aiolos, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

Mais Aiolos avait déjà compris.

Des jumeaux. Des jumeaux parfaits. Celui qui se tenait à genoux près du lit, tenant serrée entre les siennes une longue main fine et inerte, était l'exact reflet du jeune homme allongé dans le lit entre la vie et la mort. Même visage fin et délicat, même crinière indomptée, même allure majestueuse. Aiolos se tut, désemparé. Il se sentait de trop.

- Kanon, commença doucement Shion, je ….

- Taisez-vous !, répliqua d'une voix sourde mais ferme le jeune homme. Je ne veux rien entendre de votre bouche.

Shion baissa la tête, comme vaincu. Il semblait si vieux, si usé, soudain, qu'Aiolos en eut le cœur serré.

- Tout est ma faute, murmura Aiolos.

- Non, Aiolos, reste en dehors de ça, chuchota le Grand Pope précipitamment.

- Il a raison, ça ne te regarde pas, reprit Kanon d'un ton sec. Le seul coupable c'est lui. Et il le sait bien. N'est-ce pas, Grand Pope ?, conclut-il d'un ton méprisant.

Pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie, Aiolos vit le digne vieillard détourner le regard.

- Dites-moi, que représente Saga pour vous ? Je vais vous dire ce qu'il est pour moi. Il est ma seule famille, mon frère, mon jumeau, la moitié de moi. La seule raison qui me retienne dans cet enfer. Mais pour vous ? Juste un pion de plus, que vous sacrifierez au nom d'Athéna quand l'heure sera venue. Voilà tout ce qu'il est pour vous !

- Non, non !, protesta Shion d'un ton véhément. Oh, Kanon, c'est tout ce que je suis à tes yeux, un monstre sans cœur ?

Kanon se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fit face au Pope.

- Que m'avez-vous donné, Majesté ? Une vie de misère et de souffrance, passée dans l'ombre de mon frère ? Une vie de condamné à mort, de proscris ? Une vie de solitude avec pour seul espoir, quoi donc ? Que la mort de mon frère me libère la place !!!!! Il aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde que vous nous laissiez là où vous nous avez trouvés. Quitte à être exposés * !

- Kanon, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait les lois de ce Sanctuaire …

- Mais vous les avez appliquées, vous êtes donc complice !

- Sais-tu seulement quels en sont les enjeux ?

- A mes yeux, rien qui vaille la vie de Saga, jeta Kanon d'un ton douloureux.

J'aurais aimé vous offrir une vie meilleure, Kanon, je te le jure ….

Le silence retomba, lourd et épais, dans la pièce. Aiolos regardait avec inquiétude Shion qui, ébranlé par la paroles de Kanon, se tenait le visage dans les mains. Des larmes glissaient entre les longs doigts élégants et allaient se perdre dans la profondeur des manches. Au chevet de son frère, Kanon s'était muré dans le silence et caressait doucement les mèches rebelles sur le front de Saga, laissant échapper de temps à autre un éclair de détresse dans ses yeux secs. Il pleurait sans larmes, et c'était un étrange spectacle que ces deux hommes abîmés dans une même douleur de façon si différente.

Aiolos sortit sans bruit.

****

L'insoutenable attente dura quatre jours, durant lesquelles tous trois se relayèrent au chevet de Saga. Hormis sa respiration et les battements de son cœur, son état ne montrait aucun signe d'amélioration. Au contraire, il sembla à Shion que son souffle se faisait plus lent, moins ample. Après avoir échappé de si peu à la mort, allait-il finalement succomber à cette mystérieuse léthargie, sans jamais rouvrir les yeux ? Kanon, prostré, demeurait à ses côtés, incarnation vivante du désespoir. Il n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis son altercation avec Shion et avait laissé celui-ci prier à ses côtés au chevet de son frère.

Shion s'absenta brièvement la nuit suivante, sans dire où il allait. Lorsqu'il revint, ni Kanon hagard ni Aiolos à demi endormi ne remarquèrent le renflement d'une des larges manches de sa soutane, ni l'éclat doré qui jaillit de son poing fermé.

****

Le Sagittaire se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec dans la tête un étrange murmure, comme une plainte. La tête lourde, il ouvrit péniblement un œil et se redressa sur un coude. Kanon avait fini par succomber à la fatigue et dormait d'un sommeil troublé, roulé en boule à même le sol près du lit. Shion était éveillé, lui, et se tenait à genoux, ses coudes touchant le lit dans lequel reposait Saga. La lumière douce du feu en train de s'éteindre dans la cheminée soulignait ses traits purs, et Aiolos vit ses lèvres qui bougeaient. Au même moment, son regard accrocha une tache blanche sur un tabouret de bois, une sorte de drap plié, et sur lequel luisait un petit objet rond et plat. Shion n'avait pas senti qu'il était observé, et, plongeant une main dans les plis de sa soutane, en extirpa une petite fiole. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, et versa une goutte sur son doigt. Puis, après une dernière prière, il la déposa sur le front de Saga.

Aiolos comprit soudain ce que faisait Shion, et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

La prière des agonisants, l'huile sacrée…. Shion était en train de donner les derniers sacrements à Saga. Et sur le tabouret, le linceul qui servirait à ensevelir le corps, et la pièce d'or, l'obole à payer à Charon pour traverser l'Achéron, le fleuve du royaume des morts…

Il le laissa terminer le rituel en silence, les yeux brûlants de larmes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Shion se plia en deux, submergé par l'émotion et le chagrin, et Aiolos vit ses épaules secouées de sanglots convulsifs, mais pas un bruit ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Kanon, Aiolos s'approcha de Shion et lui posa la main sur l'épaule dans un geste d'apaisement. Le vieux Pope redressa la tête en s'efforçant de sourire bravement et Aiolos vit, à la lueur de l'âtre, les larmes qui brillaient sur ses joues.

- Dès que ce sera fini, tu emmèneras Kanon, murmura Shion d'une voix éteinte. Je m'occuperai de Saga. J'irai enterrer son corps dans la montagne. Pour des raisons de sécurité, personne ne doit jamais savoir qu'il y a deux chevaliers d'or des Gémeaux, personne, tu as compris ? Et ça, quel qu'en soit le prix. Piètre Grand Pope que je suis, même pas capable de donner une tombe digne de son rang à un de mes chevaliers, railla-t-il d'un ton qui sonnait horriblement faux.

- Quand … ?, demanda Aiolos dans un souffle.

Il avait peur de connaître la réponse.

- Quelques heures, tout au plus. Avant, je pouvais encore sentir son cosmos, même si je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre, mais maintenant….

Il se tut, la voix étranglée.

****

Lorsque Kanon posa les yeux sur le linceul et la pièce d'or en se réveillant, il ne cilla même pas, comme anesthésié par la douleur. Pas plus qu'il ne repoussa Shion quand celui-ci le prit dans ses bras.

- Ma place n'est pas ici, je ne le mérite pas, dit simplement Shion. Mais si tu veux que je reste, dis-le moi. Je suis dehors.

- Je préfère être seul avec mon frère, répondit Kanon d'une voix détachée.

Shion acquiesça et s'approchant du lit, il posa avec une infinie douceur ses lèvres sur le front pâle de Saga, puis sortit, entraînant Aiolos à sa suite.

Suivirent plusieurs heures irréelles où le temps sembla comme figé, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Shion, debout, sa soutane ondulant sous le vent, le regard vide dirigé vers la vallée d'oliviers qui s'étendait en contrebas. Aiolos, assis contre le mur de la maison, la tête sur les genoux, fredonnant en boucle une chanson que lui et Saga fredonnaient souvent enfants. Kanon, la tête sur la poitrine de son frère, s'accrochant avec l'énergie du désespoir à un pouls de plus en plus chaotique….

…. Et soudain cette explosion de cosmos incroyable. Shion, pâle comme la mort, ferma les yeux, devinant le désespoir de Kanon.

Aiolos se mit à hurler.

- Noooooooon ! Nooooooooooo……..

Et son cri s'éteignit d'un coup.

Se pouvait-il que …..

Le souffle court, il tourna son regard vers Shion. Il ne pouvait pas croire , n'osait pas croire que …..

Shion le dévisageait, ses yeux roses immenses dans son visage livide. Lui non plus ne semblait pas encore vouloir concevoir l'inconcevable …..

… mais ….

Mais ce n'était pas le cosmos de Kanon qui venait d'exploser tout à coup …

C'était celui de Saga !

****

Shion ne trouva jamais une explication cohérente à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là . Mais était-ce l'essentiel ? L'immense soulagement qui accueillit le retour à la vie de Saga occupait tout son esprit, et ce qui aurait dû l'alerter passa donc inaperçu …. et changea le cours de l'histoire.

Car ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait savoir, c'était que Saga n'était pas revenu seul. Non, dans ses bagages, il avait ramené un petit quelque chose qui allait bouleverser leurs existences à tous, et à mettre un terme à celles de trois d'entre eux.

Hadès avait fait un petit cadeau à Saga pour le remercier de sa visite éclair aux Enfers.

Sagement tapi dans l'ombre, Arès attendait son heure.

*_ L'exposition était une pratique courante dans l'Antiquité, aussi bien en Grèce que dans l'Empire Romain. Elle consistait à abandonner les nouveaux-nés malformés, jugés faibles ou simplement non désirés à la merci des bêtes sauvages ou des intempéries, ou encore de les jeter dans un ravin. Il va sans dire que bien peu de ces malheureux avaient une chance d'être recueillis par des gens désintéressés. La plupart mourait dans des conditions atroces, dévorés par les chiens errants, de déshydratation ou de froid. Ce qui était à peine moins enviable que de tomber entre les mains de marchands d'esclaves…._


End file.
